guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Virulence
New usefulness for MMs? With the new shambling horror minion, you can inflict bleeding and then smack the enemy with virulence. It seems like it could hurt a lot. 24.63.203.68 17:57, 18 December 2006 (CST)Troodon Query. Why is this the only skill I can't seem to cap? I have every elite in tyria except for this one...tips? :Sometimes it requires patience and lots of rezoning. It's definitely possible since I just capped this last night. --Ryard 13:53, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Got it, it was simply a matter of switching to SS... Prophets Path I have found that Kepket Marrowfeast uses Virulence. West out of Augury Rock due south you will find Marrowfeast. I do not have a necro and have not tried a signet capture. *so edited ST47 18:42, 9 July 2006 (CDT) **nvm - that is a monk boss (Kepket Marrowfeast) ST47 18:45, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ***Yeah, the new necro scarabs that were added when the desert was updated use Virulence, but not Kepkhet herself. Marrow scarabs, maybe? --DaveK 03:17, 28 July 2006 (GMT) Update for Factions? The frag build mentioned here is obsolete nowadays. Conjure Phantasm/Images of Remorse > Fragility > Accumulated Pain > Virulence is "better"; it requires no points in dominance, will kill someone with just these skills if no intervention is done, and leaves the option to spread some dot around. Phantom Pain does recharge 5 seconds faster for the deep wound, but... eh.... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BryanM (talk • ) 01:04, 18 July 2006 (CDT). Virulance hello, i think this right place to ask a question on this skill Virulence. does the tree guy in frozen forest HAVE it or has it been nerfed from game. Im have a necro mes and got the elite last night, Fevered Dreams, and have a MM friend that will get the Virulence IF it is still available. if it has been moved, or is in same location can yall let me know ? is a tough area for a Necro up there, have done several times but havent SEEN the tree boss yet that has it. Let me know somehow one way or another hehe, building a 2 man nasty necro pair. Razor of Death —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 130.210.76.33 (talk • ) 12:01, 22 August 2006 (CDT). :the skill is there, i capped it not a week ago on my monk (i was looking for life barrier at the time). skills are generally never removed. they might be nerfed out of usability, but not removed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:07, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::The boss in Frozen Forest share there spawn point. So you have to check all the point on this map.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:09, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::So should it be updated on all the other pages that the skill/boss is still there? Cause I need a build and none of the builds I can see involve Prophecies only builds. Nalee Everborn 21:30, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Melandru's Arrows ? Melandru's Arrows is an elite, too. Right? So how can the notes stated: "Virulence is popular with rangers who use Melendru's Arrows."? You can't have 2 elite skills. - Balwin 15:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) This is a team game...........think about it. ::LMFAO! true :::Sign?--Devils Apprentice 15:48, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Notes Aren't these all painfully obvious? It's like saying "Inflict a condition, then use this." which anyone can figure out form looking at the skill description. Skakid9090 17:14, 30 January 2007 (CST) Pin Down to Virulence. Wouldn't it be better to keep an infectious opponent at arms length? Surely that makes more sense than the W/N combo idea... im soo nooby say you had 2 conditions and 0 death magic would you get 3 secs of each condition or just 3 secs : If the enemy was suffering from 2 conditions (or 1 or more etc), and then you cast Virulence, the enemy would suffer from poison, disease and bleeding for 3 seconds simultaneously (at 0 death magic). -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 20px(talk| ) 22:37, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Toxicity? Could Toxicity be useful in combination with this? Will it trigger degeneration for both poison and disease, which will give a total of 12 degen if that's the case? I know that the maximum degen is 10, but it might be good a counter against spells like Healing Breeze, especially if bleeding is the condition you use to inflict disease and poison... But that's just a small thought. BTW, this is my first post on GuildWiki! :Yes it can add an extra -2 degen but is it really worth the extra slot for -2 degen? Personally, i dont think its worth the extra slot that can be used for something else like a self heal, more damage or interrupt. -- Xeon 14:57, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, but i wonder if it can add 4 degen, since both disease and poison are affected by Toxicity. That might add some extra pressure... I think that I would use a slot for that. :::have a look at Talk:Toxicity#-2 per condition or -2 total. Toxicity is very suckage, lol. -- Xeon 15:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) W/N I removed the note saying to use Virulence on a warrior because they can cause conditions. Guess what? Any class can cause conditions. Virulence isn't that great of an elite and using it on a warrior is the just a typical 1 month RA experience build, only synergy here, Warriors can afford it. 67.162.10.70 22:54, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Imo that is a pretty poor note, not to mention you get the disease too. The Hobo 00:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::so.... change it back -_-. its not a good warrior skill whatsoever.(yes, even on W/N) [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:52, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, my Lord. The Hobo 00:59, 27 June 2007 (CDT) A different type of combo How about using the following : Illusion 12+3+1 Death 0 Fast Casting 9 Edit anonymous guy Combo as follows... Fragility -> Phantom Pain -> Shatter Delusions -> (edit)Arcane echo -> Virulence -> Echo'd Virulence Sorry if this type of build has been tried and dashed off before, but since i've never even heard of such an idea, I gave it a go... It works quite well, each virulence doing an unconditional 174 damage. Don't know why people don't use it.. It killed most people in RA except for rangers with mending touch. :The frag spike. lol -- Hopefulaltruist 17:11, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Normal frag spike doesn't use arcane echo --Gimmethegepgun 20:35, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Virulence and power creep Seems weak now. Given what a Burning Arrow ranger can pull off, or the piles of conditions a paragon/ranger type can put out it simply doesn't keep up - plus, the condition handling skills are stronger than ever (mending touch, dismiss condition etc...). Lowering recharge and increasing duration would be a good start, making coverage on 2 targets feasible with a strong investment (say 8-10 seconds recharge, duration is ~16-20 seconds at 10-12 Death? In this type of range one could keep 2 targets under degen hopefully, though even at 8 seconds recharge and 20 second duration it'd be eaten alive by mending touch.)--image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 11:43, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I agree, and on a side note I have to say that even then it'd be a little awkward, because of it needing a first condition, especialy because Necromancer has barely any conditions to choose from, and those that you can choose from are usualy Poison, Disiease, or Weakness, so it's sort of.. silly. Zulu Inuoe 21:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Immolation New to editing - but casting Virulence triggers Glyph of Immolation and thus a condition - I'm having fun playing a N/E again DonBrouhaha Hero's wont use it? I designed a hero pressure build, and it turned ut my necro hero simply would not use this spell. 213.114.237.122 19:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :That seems very strange. You would think a skill like this one, the heroes would mash on, as often as possible. Isk8 19:48, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Seems to have been fixed, now the necro will use it. 213.114.237.26 08:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) New Note Imho, it's a bit redundant. It's just restating what Disease does ... But, dunno.. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I think the fragility combo is a bit old and foolish, shatterstone is way better now - Rabus 23:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Comparing two totally different things is kind of strange. (T/ ) 04:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I think shatterstone is a bit foolish. healing signet is way better now. I think healing signet is a bit foolish. Frenzy Primal Rage is way better now.Alexandurs 17:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Entropy, they're pretty much the exact same thing. Shatterstone is two hits, one is delayed. This with fragility is also two hits, one is delayed, and if you ask me, Rabus is right. If no one objects, I'm removing the note about fragility, since it's a lame ass combo. 60 x 2 with 3 sec in between sucks.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:59, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Virulence Frag is not a substitute for Shatterstone and vice versa, because one sucks and the other doesn't. Entropy ( ) 05:05, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Maelstrom, Fire Storm and Savannah Heat are pwncake substitutes for Frag/Viru, they hit for more domages and more often!1! Yeah right. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You're not really listening, are you, Entropy? Everyone is saying this with Fragility sucks, but we're also saying it's similar in effect to Shatterstone. No one's saying someone should substitute shatterstone for frag/virulence. I don't know why anyone ever bothered with virulence and fragility. The combo was never good.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde''']] 08:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It was, actually. That's why Frag is now shit. You don't remember the old days, do you? :> :::::Heck, even in the P/F era it was decent, because people still ran around with 450-500 HP. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:15, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe if you explained what you were saying better then I would bother listening. I never said it was a good combo. I also maintain that it's not comparable to Shatterstone even if you are just looking at damage packet frequencies or mechanics. Entropy ( ) 00:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Barbed Signet/Epidemic Barbed Signet -> Virulence activates the Virulence conditions thanks to Barbed Signet's bleeding and Epidemic shares the wealth, leaving you 5 slots to do w/e with on your skillbar (I've been using minions in pve since death magic is up pretty high for Virulence already, but there are probably other good applications as well) Auth 04:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC)